The beach and the adventure
by STABILOI
Summary: At the end of the Northern forest is actually a... beach? Read about the adventure! Quite a short story. MxN RxH
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fanfic... Erm. Kinda nervous about it but... here goes...  


Chapter one: the plan.

It was another fine day at the Alice Academy, until...

"HOTARUUUUUUUUUU"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Yes, you know what it is. It's like... a daily routine. Mikan trying to hug Hotaru and Hotaru just happily shooting Mikan with her Baka gun.

"Itai... Ne Hotaru! Can't you stop that?" yelled Mikan.

"I'll stop it if you would stop trying to molest me." Replied Hotaru, who was reading a book.

"You are noisy, Polka dots. Shut up." Said Natsume from behind.

"Don't tell me to shut up you... you..."

"I what? Ah, Strawberries."

"YOU PERVERT!" Mikan ran to Hotaru "Hotaru"

"Get away from me."

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Stop that!" Mikan rubbed her head. "Oh yea, Hotaru, do you have plans for the two days holidays tomorrow? You know... I really don't know where to go... Central Town is so boring now... And you know I can't possibly stay in my room during such rare occasion... What do you suggest?"

"I'll be in my lab."

"But... but..."

"Hey Mikan, you know what? At the end of the Northern forest is actually a beach! I saw that yesterday when I was checking around the Northern Forest with my new invention. It's a chemical that can teleport me to wherever I want" Said Nonoko. "Maybe we can spend the holidays there! Nobody knows about the beach yet."

"AH! Great idea! Let's go there tomorrow!" said Mikan "Err... AH! We could go there for a camp!"

"Great idea! Count us in!" yelled Nonoko and Anna.

"Me too!" said Yuu.

"Yay! Hotaru! You want to come too?"

"...no." An expected answer from Hotaru.

"come on... Hotaru! PLEASE?" Mikan said with puppy eyes.

"tsk. Fine."

"YAY! Ah yes, Ruka-Pyon, you should come too!" Mikan asked Ruka, who is sitting beside Nastume.

He stroked his rabbit. "If only Natsume go..."

"Urgh, why must that pervert go too?" muttered Mikan. Nobody heard her. She do not want Natsume to come... But she wants Ruka to go... so...

"Natsume, do you want to come?" asked Mikan in a nice tone.

Ruka turned his head to face Natsume. Natsume saw Ruka giving a PLEASE GO look.

"urgh. Whatever."

Ruka's face brightened up.

"ok! Let's meet tomorrow at the entrance of the Northern Woods! People! Remember to bring your tents and other stuffs! Tomorrow 9am!" yelled Mikan, smiling brighter than ever.

How's it guys? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, second chapter up! )

CHAPTER 2: The beach and the game of volleyball.

9:00am

"Ohayo minna!" yelled Mikan as she ran towards the group of people standing at the entrance of the Northern Forest.

Everyone's there. Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka and even Natsume,

"Ah, since everyone's here, then... let's go!" said Anna.

"oh wait! I forgot to tell you guys that..."

"Ohayo" said someone from behind.

"Heeh! Ohayo Tsubasa Senpai! Misaki Senpai!" Mikan waved back.

"Tsk. Why are the two of them here?" asked Natsume here.

"Gomen minna, I forgot to tell you guys that I invited them...Haha..." said Mikan as she rubbed her head and gave a weak smile, "Hope you guys don't mind yea?"

"Ahh... Daijoubu...The more the merrier!" answered Yuu.

"Ah, well then, LET'S GO!" Yelled Mikan.

It was a long trek. But the beach rewarded them at long last. It took them 4hours to reach.

"WOW! THE BEACH!"

Ah yes, the beach... The sea sparkled under the sun. It was a magnificent view. Simply... breathtaking.

Mikan looked to her side. She saw Hotaru taking out some kind of small box out of her bag. Hotaru pressed a button on the side of the box and it expanded to look like a mini changing room.

"Everyone can change here." Said Hotaru, "It'll be 100rabbits per usage."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"just kidding." Hotaru let out a small smile.

Everyone went into the changing room one by one. Mikan was the first. After a while, everyone was in their swimming costume. Well, everyone except for Natsume who was reading his manga under some old tree.

"Wow Tsubasa Senpai! You look so cool!" yelled Mikan.

This diverts Natsume's attention from his manga. He looked at Tsubasa. Tsubasa was juat wearing a pair of Bermudas. But Tsubasa's body... His biceps, his smooth chest. Natsume thought, so what? Then Natsume saw Mikan who kept staring at Tsubasa. Natsume got angry. Jealous.

"That damn Andou." He muttered.

(Author's cut: Heh heh. Forgot to add what they are wearing.

**Mikan**

**Normal clothing:** A cute yellow tank top with a white pair of shorts.

**Swimsuit: **A yellow one piece.

**Hotaru**

**Normal clothing:** White halter top with stripped shorts.

**Swimsuit: **A blue and red stripped two piece but top covers the tummy

**Anna**

**Normal clothing: **Pink sundress

**Swimsuit: **Pink Bikini.

**Nonoko**

**Normal clothing: **Black T-shirt with blue tight shorts

**Swimsuit:** Purple Bikini

**Yuu**

**Normal clothing: **plain white T-shirt with Khaki shorts

**Swimsuit: **Boxers like swimsuit

**Ruka**

**Normal clothing: **Blue polo Tee with board shorts

**Swimsuit: **Board shorts.

**Natsume**

**Normal clothing: **Plain brown T shirt with Board shorts.

**Swimsuit: **UNKOWN

**Misaki**

**Normal clothing: **White tank top with a pair of very short khaki pants

**Swimsuit:** Pink and white polka dot bikini

**Tsubasa**

**Normal clothing: **A white T-shirt with a cartoon print on it and board shorts

**Swimsuit: **Board shorts)

"Natsume... NATSUME!"

"Huh?" Natsume thought. "That irritating voice."

"What are you day dreaming about? Let's play volleyball!"

"Hmph. Who would want to play volleyball with a loser like you? It's just wasting my time."

"Urgh! Stop it. Fine, if you don't want to play. I don't want to waste my time with you too!"

Mikan walked away, leaving Natsume behind.

Natsume let out a sigh. "Sorry Mikan. I'm still injured from yesterday's mission. Maybe next time..." He thought.

Back to the beach, Mikan, Hotaru, Tsubasa and Misaki are in a team. The others in another.

They started playing.

End. Look forward to Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

WAHAHA! Here's chapter 3!

CHAPTER 3: Mikan's nosebleed and Night Falls.

Both teams now have a tie... This is the final round. Everyone's tensed up. Everyone wants to win.

Tsubasa served the ball. It went over the net. Anna did a spike.

"OUCH!" yelled Mikan.

Yes, the ball hit Mikan.

Mikan crouched on the ground. Her hands covered her face. Blood was flowing out of her nose.

"AH! GOMEN MIKAN! Daijoubu?" asked Anna. Everyone is shocked. They crowded around Mikan. "Anyone has a napkin or something?"

Tsubasa ran to his bag, intending to let Mikan use his towel. But to everyone's shock. Natsume threw his towel on Mikan's face.

"Tsk, some idiot. Can't even dodge a ball." He commented.

Mikan was not angry at him for saying that. Because it's true. And he helped her.

"A-arigato." Mikan wiped her nose.

Night falls. Everyone sat around the campfire, telling ghost stories.

"and...and... I see this white shadowy figure... It ran towards me... and...an-" said Mikan

"Hmph! Only BAKA like you will be chased by GHOSTS." Commented Natsume, and purposely stressing on the word GHOST as if he doesn't believe in them.

Author's cut: Ha.. Sorry guys, I forgot to add that everyone changed into a normal pair of shorts and T-shirts.

"Why you..." said Mikan.

"OH YA! Why don't we go on an adventure? Say around this area? I heard it's haunted..." suggested Misaki.

"Ha! Good idea! We'll pair up in groups of 2! But... one of the group will have 3 members..." said Tsubasa.

"Ah. It's ok. I'll stay here to guard the camp." Said Yuu.  
"Hm. Ok. I've brought something to help us decide our groupings." Said Hotaru as she took out a box like thing out of her bag.

It looks like a box with a screen and a keyboard.

Hotaru typed into the box the names of the people going for the adventure.

"This baby will help us decide our groupings randomly." She said. "ok. It's starting. Look out for your name."

First two names to appear on the screen is...

ANNA AND NONOKO!

"YAY!" and they high-fived each other.

Next...

HOTARU AND RUKA!

"Ah?" Ruka looked confused. "I have to go with that blackmailer?" he muttered.

"Did you say something?" asked Hotaru.

"ah... NONO!"

"HOOOTARUUUUUUUUUU! Don't leave me!" yelled Mikan, running towards Hotaru for a hug.

WHAMP!

Hotaru used a gigantic fly beater thingy (The one found in the anime in episode 1) and whacked Mikan. Mikan admit defeat.

"Well, anyhow, I must be with Tsubasa senpai or Misaki senpai. NO NATSUME! NO NATSUME!" she thought, "If Nastume were to go with me, he'll peek at my panties again!"

Mikan's name appeared on the screen.

"Oh... please let it be one of my Senpai!"

NATSUME!

"I knew I'll be teaming with you! Please don't scream so loud. I'll go deaf" joked Tsubasa.

"WHAT!" yelled Misaki

Mikan froze there. Her dreams of teaming up with her Senpai cracked in the background.

Wind blows

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" yelled Mikan

"Hmph. Boring. Who'll want to group with a loser?" said Natsume, walking towards the old tree.

"Heh..." Hotaru suddenly smiled, "You guys must be scared of the dark so you wanna back off."

"WHO'S AFRAID!" Both of them shouted at the same time.

"Heh Natsume, I challenge you! If I see signs of you being afraid, you'll... you'll... be my slave for a month! So if I look afraid, I'll be your slave for a week!" said Mikan.

Everyone sweatdropped. Mikan's a bit... er... unreasonable?

"Bring it on, strawberries" Natsume smirked.

"I'm not strawberries! I'm MIKAN!" shouted Mikan, stressing on the word MIKAN. "And I'm not wearing strawberries now! I'm wearing sta-...Nothing! So er, let's go! Hmph!"

"Guys, you gotta be back after 30 mins! So less!" shouted Yuu as each group went in different directions.


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!

CHAPTER 4: Mikan and Natsume

"AHHHH! What's that sound?" screamed Mikan as she jumped from side to side.

"It's just the wind, baka."

Mikan grew quiet. She's afraid. But she will not be beaten by that Natsume.

"You are scared already aren't you?" continued Natsume.

"Wh-Who's sss-scared? AHAHA!" said Mikan in a trembling voice.

Natsume knew it. He smirked.

"What are you smirking at!" yelled Mikan

Natsume ignored her. He thought that it's useless to answer such nonsensical question.

Just then, a loud rustling of leaves can be heard near them, followed by a loud growl.

Mikan screamed and held on to Natsume's hand. The loud growl was heard again. Mikan shut her eyes and squeezed Natsume's hand to her body without knowing it. Natsume stretch out a hand in a defensive pose. A big bear appeared. (Author's cut: It's not Mr bear, it's A WILD BEAR!)

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRR!"

It raised it's paws, then slamming it down, aiming at the trembling Mikan.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Natsume. Mikan didn't seem to hear him so he just quickly hugged her and jumped to the nearby bushes. Mikan regained her consciousness. "Shut up until the bear goes."

They heard the bear growl another time before walking further away from them.

It was then they realize the position they are in...

Natsume's body was on top of Mikan's. (Author's cut: Nah, Natsume's body was not touching Mikan's)

Natsume then quickly rolled himself to the spot next to Mikan.

"Thanks... Natsume..." Mikan whispered. "I- err... Do you remember how to go back to the camp? I kinda lost track..."

"No."

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"Tsk. Over an hour had passed already. We'll camp here."

"But... But... We don't have a tent, sleeping bag, whatever! We're going to freeze!"

"Look, if you want to go back you can go by yourself! It's so dark, you can't see properly! You won't even know if an animal's going to attack you again! DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS!"

"I...I never...thought of that..."

Both of them went silence. (Natsume and Mikan were sitting beside each other under a big tree)

"Atchoo!" Mikan sneezed. She hugged her knees. It's freezing.

"Tsk. You are such a problem." With that, Natsume took off his shirt and threw it at Mikan.

Mikan took it and tried to cover as much of her body as possible. His shirt is so warm...

"Won't you get a cold, Natsume?"

"My alice keeps me warm"

"Th-thank you."

Soon, Mikan dozed off. Natsume looked at Mikan. She's sleeping so peacefully. He bit his lip. After a while, he dozed off too.

END OF CHAPTER 4! Haha, it's such a short chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Well guys, I'm really grateful for those reviews!

**To nikkiru:** I'm sorry to say that it isn't Ruka who summoned the bear. Read this chapter to find out!

Here goes the 5th chapter

CHAPTER5: Ruka and Hotaru

They were walking for 20minutes already.

"Err. Imai, do you remember how to get back to the camp?" asked Ruka.

"...no"

Ruka froze there.

"T-Then did you bring any of your inventions that can help us out?"

"...no."

Ruka fell down anime style.

"Come on, let's go. We'll find a way." Said Hotaru with a small smile.

Somehow, the smile made Ruka feel better.

So they continued walking. They were walking side by side when...

"Ahh, Ruka, sto-"

Too late. Ruka walked straight into a hole.

"urgh! OUCH!". Ruka's ankle was bleeding. The hole was quite deep.

Hotaru looked around. She couldn't find anything. The twigs on the ground were too thin. It'll break if Ruka were to hold it. She panicked but she didn't show it.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Is it an earthquake?

Hotaru then saw an elephant charging towards them.

"Anai!" Hotaru heard Ruka called.

"So it must be Ruka's friend... Thank goodness." She thought.

The elephant pulled Ruka out of the hole and place him on the ground before taking off.

Hotaru looked at Ruka.

"Does your ankle hurt a lot?" She asked

"Ye- I mean, NO! Ah... HAHA. It's nothing, really. Err, HAHA. See? I can walk!" Ruka stood up and walked a few steps, "OUCH!" and fell back onto the ground.

"You are just like that idiot." Hotaru took out her handkerchief which is long enough to wrap it around Ruka's ankle.

"I only have this..." Hotaru said.

"Err... It's ok, really!" Ruka looked away, not wanting Hotaru to see him blush.

Hotaru sighed. She stood up and helped Ruka to this cave which appeared out of nowhere. They decided to spend the night there as Hotaru cannot possibly help Ruka back to their original camp.

In the cave, they were sitting opposite each other. Hotaru just came back from collecting firewood and lighting them. Despite the fire, it's still cold.

Hotaru hugged her legs and soon, she dozed off. Ruka still couldn't sleep. He was freezing and his ankle still hurts. He looked at Hotaru.

"She's so cute... Why didn't I notice that before...?" he whispered to himself.

Then he saw her shivering. It must be the cold.

"Ah, she must be cold... But... I cannot possibly give her my T-shirt right? I'll freeze to death myself! The animals must be sleeping now and I don't want to disturb them... Ah!" Ruka thought of something.

Ruka situated himself in the spot just beside Hotaru.

"Gomen, Hotaru... But this is for you..."

He embraced her close to his body. Hotaru gave a little smile.

"I guess she's warm now... Goodnight, my blackmailer" he gave a smile and soon dozed off...

SIDE CHAPTER: BACK AT THE CAMP

Yuu: Ahh, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan! Welcome back!

Tsubasa + Misaki: Welcome back!

Tsubasa: You're the second group to arrive. Sad we have to come back early cos Misaki forgot to bring her jacket...

Misaki: Now you're blaming me? You said you were bored!

-both of them fought-

Anna: That means Mikan and Hotaru's group are not back yet...

Nonoko: I think we should wait for them...

All: YEA!

–2hours later –

All: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...


	6. Chapter 6

Here comes chapter 6. Sadly, it's ending soon. ( Chapter 7 will be the last chapter. Alright. Let's get to the story, aye?

CHAPTER6: The sun's up (Natsume and Mikan version)

**7am**

Mikan slowly opened her eyes. Her eyelids are still heavy. She closed them again.

"Oi, Polka-dots. What time do you intend to wake up? We're going back to the camp."

"Ah?" Mikan opened her eyes again. She rubbed them. Everything's misty. She yawned. "But I'm still sleepy!"

"If you don't want to move, I'll go back myself."

"EHH!" Mikan quickly stood up. Something dropped from her body. It was Natsume's shirt. "Ahh! Sorry! I'll wash it for you! But... Where..."

Natsume just snatched back his shirt and wore it.

"Let's go" he said.

Mikan just followed.

"Ouch." Mikan whispered, not intending to let Natsume hear it.

"It must be when Natsume push me to the bushed yesterday." She thought "It hurts... Ah! My ankle is bleeding! Maybe I should stop. No, if I stop, Natsume will know what happen. Then he will start calling me stupid again." She shook her head at the thought of it. "Pretend nothing happened, pretend nothing happened..." She chanted in her head.

Suddenly, Natsume who was formally walking in front of her stopped.

"Natsume...What's wrong?"

He squatted down. "Get on my back."

"...But..."

"Shut up. I say get on."

"Um, ok." Mikan hugged Natsume's shoulder and Natsume carried her on his back.

"Hmph. Don't think I don't know anything. Just don't tell Ruka or anyone that I carried you. Or else you can say goodbye to your hair."

"Ah... Ok... Thanks, by the way."

Mikan slowly leaned her face near Natsume's face and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Natsume stopped walking.

"Wh-What's that for?" yelled Natsume from shock.

"It's... just... a... way of saying... thank you..." She whispered shyly.

They remained silence for a while.

"Oi, polka-dots. ..." Natsume was getting softer.

"What? I can't hear you!" ask Mikan. She leaned her ear closer to Natsume.

(author's cut: No worries. Natsume didn't say anything. It was intentional.)

To Mikan's shock. Natsume gave a peck on her cheek.

Both of them blushed. Silence.

After a while..

"Oi, get off. We're reaching."

"Err, ok."

"Ahh! Mikan-chan! Natsume-san! You finally arrived! Ohh! Your leg! Wait, I'll go take my bandages." Said Yuu.

Everyone else was still in their tents. So Mikan and Natsume were alone.

Natsume: You were heavy

Mikan: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! What about you, you... FOX!

Natsume:...

Mikan: You answer me you!

—Quarrel—

Everyone sweatdropped.

END! Wait for Ruka and Hotaru version!


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS! Sorry for the super super late update! Anyways, last chapter! waves flag

Chapter seven: The Sun's up (Ruka and Hotaru)

"Waa? Why do I feel so warm? I'm sure I was shivering from the cold yesterday..." Hotaru thought. She opened her eyes to find Ruka's arm wrapped around her body.

"So it's you." She whispered and smiled. "Arigato, Ruka."

Ruka, as if heard her, opened his eyes slowly. He felt warm too. Not because of the sun, but...

"Ohayo, Ruka." Said Hotaru, still being embraced by Ruka.

Ruka realized what he was doing. He retracted his hands back immediately, his cheeks turning bright red.

"Sorry..." he murmured.

"It's ok. I want to thank you instead." She replied. Hotaru then leaned closer to Ruka and kissed his left cheek. Ruka blushed deeper.

"Can you walk now?" asked Hotaru

"err. I guess." He stood up and immediately fell back on his butt.

Hotaru smiled and took out a remote control from her pocket. She pressed a button. Soon, a flying duck machine is seen. Yes, it's Hotaru's favourite transport.

Ruka sweat dropped. "You should have used it earlier!"

"..." "I forgot."

They got on and returned to the campsite.

Mikan and Natsume were still fighting. Mikan saw Hotaru... and yes, she ran towards Hotaru with her arms flunked wide opened.

... What? Shouldn't there be a series of "baka"?

"I left it back at the dorm."

THE END!


End file.
